Superweapons
"Superweapons are weapons for which there is no practical counter. Whenever one enters a setting, their mere presence and scale overshadow any conventional weaponry available." - TVTropes.com Overview A superweapon is described as any weapon capable of causing significant damage to a planet with a single shot, potentially even destroying it. If a weapon can destroy just about anything off sufficient size and defense with a single hit, it's a superweapon. Every superweapon has its drawbacks and counters, but for the most part, having one fired at you generally means you're going to die. Superweapons of S&S All weapons are listed in order of OOC Creation and not by any other measure. Planet-Killers These weapons have the potential to destroy planets with a single shot. Charged Particle weapons The Solarian Empire made the first superweapon, ALEX having reverse engineered a Dom'Kavosh Beam Weapon scavenged from the Battle of Betelgeuse. The initial design, the Charged Particle Cannon (CPC), was capable of destroying a planet with a sustained 3-second blast. The weapon takes 10 seconds to charge and the beam lasts as long. Through a bit of tweaking, the Navy was able to create smaller versions, called CP Lasers. Weaker, but only required a second of charge and could be put on smaller ships. CP Pulse Turrets came next. CP weapons are incredible versatile, but plagued by reduced damage. The only Heavy CPC (hCPC) in existence is on Shield Base. Antimatter weapons While Antimatter itself isn't impossible, only the Saiyu Empire has managed to contain and control it, allowing them to weaponize antimatter, culminating in an incredibly devastating beam capable of destroying even starsThis makes them the only player nation to match a portion of the Convent's destructive power.. Work was done to create smaller versions for easier use against ships and stations. The Antimatter weapon is the most powerful in the setting and elevates Saiyu's naval firepower above others. Nova Cannon A rather unorthodox weapon created by the Sovereign Protectorate of Callidus, the Nova Cannon technically shouldn't work, but they managed to ignore things that shouldn't. The Nova Cannon is a beam of pure, concentrated nuclear hellfire, created by condensing the detonation of multiple high-yield nuclear warheads. The beam is capable of slagging armor in a heartbeat and can melt straight to the core of a planet in seconds. Because the Nova Cannon uses ammo, the refire rate is incredibly fast, making it hellfire to deal with. Ship and Station killers These weapons are capable of causing massive damage, or destroying, warships and stations with relative ease, but aren't capable of destroying planets with a single shot. Yeet Cannon With the introduction of Cold FusionA reward given to nations who participated in the final battle of the Vengeance Arc., the Horde was able to take their Yeeters and turn them into a powerful warship weapon. The Yeet Cannon does exactly zero damage to the target itself, but the effects on the target are significant enough to list it as a superweapon. With enough Yeet Cannons, or enough blasts from one, the Horde can destabilize the orbit of small celestial objects. Allvarite Slugs More information on Allvarite can be found in the Special Materials article. The Cerbas Ascendancy subvert the traditional superweapon format. Instead of the weapon itself being the main focus, the slug fired is. The gravitational anomaly produced can crush some ships completely, while pulling others to a single point if they aren't crushed. Sufficiently strong stations in orbit are immune to this effect. Superweapon Rankings The spreadsheet will go here. References Category:Starter File